Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Jediempress
Summary: Riku finds himself a little snack having no idea the origin.  Roxas is sent out to retrieve an item...  Pure craziness. One shot.


The idea for this… insanity was put together by my friends Sarieu, InuAkkio, and kiashinigami.

Thank the Force I don't own these guys.

Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Riku wandered the streets of The World That Never Was, casually eating a small box of chocolate covered strawberries. He could not believe he had found them in a freezer in one of the shops across town. He only felt a little guilty taking them but there had been other food there and there was literally no one else in this miserable world.

At least no one else he had found.

He had removed his blindfold at the store and simply never bothered to put it back on. Who was going to see him, anyway? He had been here over a week and come across no one.

There was a large floating castle beside the heart-shaped moon (wasn't that weird looking) and Riku had yet to figure out how to get to it. He knew that was his next step but for now he just wanted to relax.

Who knew when things would get crazy again?

He sat on the steps of the large hotel in the center of town. At least the rain had stopped for the time being. He had yet to really look around this place and in strange dark way, the city was rather beautiful.

He heard footsteps approaching and frowned. They were close, too close. He looked up to see a relatively short blonde coming toward him. His bright blue eyes were awfully familiar but Riku could not quite place it. The scowl, however, was definitely all his.

He stopped at the base of the steps. "Where did you get those?"

"From a store."

"Across town?"

"Yeah, why?"

The blonde sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. The gesture was familiar also… "Zexion is going to be pissed."

"Who?"

"There any left in there?"

"A few but I'm not giving them to you." Riku smirked. This guy was rather cute.

"Look, they aren't yours." The other explained in strained patience. "You stole them, now I'm taking them back."

"You know," Riku tilted his head thoughtfully. "You're like a combination of these two guys I know."

"So?"

"So?" Riku echoed and stood. "See, I've kinda got a thing for both of those guys. So you, well, you're pretty damn sexy."

The blonde smirked. "Am I?"

"Oh, definitely." Riku came down the few steps but stopped on the last one, looking directly at him. "What's your name?"

"Roxas." There was an almost knowing look on Roxas' face. "Who are you?"

"Riku."

The smirk never left. "Well, Riku. You give me what's left of those strawberries and I might be willing to help you indulge in a few of your little fantasies."

Aqua eyes brightened. "I don't have little fantasies."

He bit his lip, pulling out one of the chocolate coated berries. "How 'bout we share?"

Roxas toyed with the zipper of Riku's coat. "Do I look like the type to share?"

"No more than I." Riku smirked, pressing up against the more petite body. He held the treat off to the side as he stared down into blue eyes that were just oh-so familiar. "But there's a first time for everything."

The blonde fought the reflex to gag. Damn Axel for being dead to the world. He could have sent him out if the red head hadn't decided today was sleep-in day which translated to waking up sometime tomorrow.

"I really need those back."

"And I _really_ need you."

Oh, this was too much. He had to let Zexion see just what those chocolate covered strawberries did to people. In the blonde's opinion this last experiment of Vexen's that the bookworm decided to complete (for whatever reason) was a rousing success.

He bit his lip and in a coy voice asked. "Is that right?"

Silver hair moved as he nodded.

Roxas turned, pulling Riku after him by the chain around his neck. He did not say where they were going but the slightly taller boy asked no questions. Opening a corridor, the blonde stepped through with his companion.

They emerged in the castle dungeon near the labs. Still completely compliant, Riku allowed himself to be taken to the small library at the end of the hall. He looked at nothing but Roxas, eyes hazy with lust.

Zexion glanced up from his book. He quirked an eyebrow at his visitors and flipped his long bangs from his eyes. Then he noticed the box in Riku's hand. "How many did he eat?"

Roxas shrugged. "Dunno but he's been all but on top of me."

"So the magic coating does work." Zexion placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "That's quite interesting. I wonder how far he would go…"

"Count me out." Number Thirteen held up both hands. Riku took advantage of this position and wrapped his arms around the Nobody's waist, burying his face into his shoulder. "I do _not_ swing that way."

"Don't swing what way?" Axel's voice yawned from behind them.

Roxas turned to face him, twisting Riku along with him. As soon as the silver-haired one saw the tall redhead, he pulled away from Roxas and his jaw dropped. So did the box in his hand.

"You are totally hot!" He breathed, running an appraising eye over Axel.

Roxas quickly recovered the fallen box and set it on the desk before Zexion. He leaned against it and watched Riku ogle the new arrival. "Apparently, Vexen's last experiment works."

"Oh, yeah?" The fire wielder was keeping a steady eye on the young man circling him. "How well?"

"He has been trying to proposition Roxas." Zexion commented. "Though it appears he's taken on a new target."

Axel shrugged and stopped Riku. He placed one long finger under Riku's chin. Once certain he had his absolute attention, he grinned at the boy. "Hey, sexy."

Riku blushed.

"I got something I wanna show you." He leaned in, lightly breathing along fine jawbone to end with his lips beside Riku's ear. "You wanna see?"

"Yes," He sighed, looking like he was about to melt under the Nobody's touch.

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, Axel?"

"Completing the experiment." He moved around Riku so he could face the two across the room. Still close, he ran his tongue along Riku's ear causing the boy to shudder. "And getting me a nice piece of ass while doing it."

Ignoring Roxas' death glare, Axel guided the young man out of the library. "Not that I can get it from you. You don't swing that way."

Roxas nearly ran after them. If Zexion had not spoken, he would have. "And that is what you get for being a tease."

"I hate you all."

--0—0—

Words: chocolate covered strawberries, magic, sleep in. Provided by: Sassy Aloo


End file.
